


Fools Hope

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Two drabbles. One from Claire’s POV sometime after the season three finale and one from Charlie’s POV right before the season three finale. So S3 finale spoilers obv.





	Fools Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Quote in the cut text is from the Lord of the Rings. Claire’s first line was said by Charlie in a season two promo for the show. Also, the “reason, season, lifetime” line was influenced by an email forward I got from a friend a few years ago. Basically it says that people are brought into your life for a reason, a season or a lifetime.
> 
> _“If people come into your life for a REASON they have come to meet a need you have expressed, to assist you through a difficulty, to provide you with guidance and support, to aid you physically, emotionally, or spiritually – they are basically there for the reason you need them to be. Then, without any wrongdoing on your part, or at an inconvenient time, this person will say or do something to bring the relationship to an end. Sometimes they die. Sometimes they walk away. Sometimes they act up and force you to take a stand. What we must realise is that our need has been met, our desire fulfilled, their work is done. The prayer you sent up has been answered. And now it is time to move on._
> 
> A SEASON comes along because your turn has come to share, grow, or learn. The people who come into your life for a season bring you an experience of peace, or make you laugh. They may teach you something you have never done. They usually give you an unbelievable amount of joy. Believe it! It is real! But only for a season.
> 
> LIFETIME relationships teach you lifetime lessons: things you must build upon in order to have a solid emotional foundation. Your job is to accept the lesson, love the person, and put what you have learned to use in all other relationships and areas of your life.”
> 
> I thought that it really summed up what I was trying to say in the fic – which is why I referenced it and have cited it. Yes.
> 
> And now onto the story!

They say that everything happens for a reason. I wish I could believe that.

Call it fate or destiny – it’s all the same prophetic bull that people use to help them deal with their loss and god, I wish that I could just fucking _believe_ in it. It would make everything so much easier – to know for certain that Charlie was never meant to stay with me.

Was I a fool to have hoped and loved? To have dreamed of a future with him?

He was sent to me for a reason, for a season, but never for a lifetime.

 

~*~

 

If I could do it all over again I’d change a few things. But I know that there’s one thing I would never change and that was the day I got on the plane. Because if I hadn’t boarded that flight then I would have never met…

Was I a fool to ever wish for a happy ending? Maybe I was. Maybe it was nothing more than fools hope that let me fall in love, to imagine a future for myself beyond the age of thirty – but it was hope nonetheless.

This world could do with a bit more hope.<


End file.
